1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to wireless tracking systems and methods utilizing near-field communication devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method utilizing near-field communication devices for analyzing near-field communication interactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real-time knowledge of resources, whether the resources are assets or people, is becoming a necessary tool of many businesses. Real-time knowledge of the location, status and movement of crucial resources can allow a business to operate more efficiently and with fewer errors. However, many businesses employ hundreds if not thousands of resources in a single facility, and these resources need to be accounted for by a central system that is user friendly.
For example, in a typical hospital there are numerous shifts of employees that utilize the same equipment. When a new shift arrives, the ability to quickly locate medical equipment not only results in a more efficient use of resources, but also can result in averting a medical emergency. Thus, the tracking of medical equipment in a hospital is becoming a standard practice.
The tracking of objects in other facilities is rapidly becoming a means of achieving greater efficiency. A typical radio frequency identification system includes at least multiple tagged objects, each of which transmits a signal, multiple receivers for receiving the transmissions from the tagged objects, and a processing means for analyzing the transmissions to determine the locations of the tagged objects within a predetermined environment. Further, the ability to not only track but analyze resources would further improve efficiencies.
The prior art discloses various tracking systems and uses of near-field communication devices. Near field communication typically operates in the 13.56 MHz frequency range, over a distance of one meter or less and usually a few centimeters. Near field communication technology is standardized in ISO 18092, ECMA 340, and ETSI TS 102 190.
One reference discloses an adapter for a tag that is configured to emulate a near filed communication reader-to-reader tag.
Another reference discloses a medical diagnostic system that includes a data acquisition device having a near field communication device for transfer of data.
Still another reference discloses using ECMA 340 standard for near field communication.
Another reference discloses a system for monitoring a patient that uses a personal status monitoring device, such as an ECG electrode assembly, which transmits a signal to an intermediary device, such as a PDA, which transmits to a server using a WLAN.
Another reference discloses an object identifier that transmits both an IR signal and a RF signal for location determination.
Another reference discloses a system which allows for a location to be determined without requiring precise calculations through use of an object identifier that transmits one identifier corresponding to an object identifier and a second identifier which is a group identifier.
Another reference discloses a system for recording object associations based on signals for object identifiers.
Another reference discloses a system that uses NFC technology to determine a secondary transport mechanism.
Another reference discloses a system that uses BLUETOOTH technology integrated in a cellular telephone to provide interpersonal communications between individuals.
Another reference discloses near field communication devices that determine an efficient protocol for sharing information.
Another reference discloses passing advertising messages to a mobile client using near field communication technology.
As stated above, the problem is inadequate resource visibility in a business. Businesses such as hospitals, need to locate resources (assets and people), know the status of the resources, and understand the usage history of the resources to enable business improvement.
Specific problems for hospitals include tracking infections in a hospital to determine a source and other areas or individuals that may be infected. Other problems include spotting emerging patterns of infection and outbreaks to mitigate those affected. Further, for MEDICARE and other insurance providers, hospitals and other medical facilities need to demonstrate that patients received their required care in order to receive payment for such care. The prior art has failed to provide an adequate solution to these problems.
Further, there is a need in the health care market to determine when interactions occur between patient worn devices and clinician worn devices. Being able to detect this interaction will drive many applications that revolve around workflow, patient flow and asset tracking To enable the detection of these interaction events, a communication protocol must be defined such that the tags will recognize when they are in-range of each other and report on the in-range event. Off-the-shelf technologies can be employed for this use case but the battery-life, communication range and data rate requirements are often traded for communication performance. For example, peer-to-peer WiFi could be used to establish a near-real time connection between two devices but the battery life of the WiFi-enabled device would be on the order of 1-2 days which would not support the application need. Many other technologies have the same drawbacks.
To accomplish these applications, one must find a system that doesn't trade battery life for response time, or communication distance for battery life.